Le seul charme du passé, c'est qu'il est le passé
by Eikaow
Summary: Slash mettant en scène Byakuran et Irie 10051 lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac - OS - Yaoi - LEMON


**Titre : **Le seul charme du passé, c'est qu'il est le passé ( Dixit Oscar Wilde )

**Pairing :** Byakuran X Shoichi Irie ( 10051 )

**Rating :** M

**Résumé :** Slash mettant en scène Byakuran et Irie lorsqu'ils étaient à la fac.

**Warning :** Un bon petit verre de limonade en ces périodes de chaleur intense et suffocante. La paille est même fournie avec, n'hésitez pas à vous resservir ! ... Ou _« Du __**PWP* **__? C'est bien ce que j'avais compris … »._ Lemon peut-être un peu hard, aussi.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages que sont Irie et Byakuran appartiennent à maître Akira Amano ; je ne fais que les emprunter pour... Enfin vous savez quoi. T_T

**Note : **Bonjour,

Je crois qu'au même titre que le fandom Bleach, j'ai adopté celui de Reborn. ^_^ Cet OS a été écrit en parallèle avec le nouveau chapitre de ma fiction Reflection Of A Lonely Swan ( N'allant pas tarder lui non plus, en principe … ) sur le fandom Bleach. J'avais besoin de me vider un peu la tête avec quelque chose de pas trop compliqué en soi et voilà qu'est née cette fiction ou plutôt ce PWP big level mettant en scène notre cher Byakuran et ce si charmant Shoichi sur les bancs de la fac. : p

Mettons deux secondes le tournant véritable de l'histoire au placard, je trouve que ces deux là sont fait l'un pour l'autre et même que si j'étais Akira Amano, j'arrêterai de tourner autour du pot … Hélas. ='(

Merci à Glacia-chan pour sa relecture. : )

Je ne sais pas si les fans de 10051 sont nombreux(ses) mais j'ose espérer que cet OS vous plaira, lecteurs(rices) égaré(e)s. Merci !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Amicalement,

*** PWP : ****Plot What Plot ?** Histoire sans intrigue dont la seule ambition est de présenter des limes et des lemons. ( Il y a quand même un semblant de scénario, rassurez-moi... ? )

**-x-x-**

La journée touchait à sa fin. Les quelques élèves restant avaient désertés les lieux il y a de ça quelques temps maintenant et Irie serait comme à l'accoutumée le dernier à sortir de la bibliothèque universitaire. Le jeune homme bailla et se frotta les yeux puis détacha un instant ses écouteurs de ses oreilles afin d'apprécier le silence de la pièce ; La bibliothèque n'en devenait que plus attrayante, une fois ses occupants partis et il était ô combien appréciable pour lui de se retrouver assurément seul parmi ses précieux bouquins ainsi que son ordinateur portable. _Son ordinateur portable_... A cette pensée délicieuse, l'étudiant réajusta son casque audio et reporta son attention sur son précieux appareil. Les iris verts sombres oscillaient entre l'écran, les pages des innombrables ouvrages scientifiques prenant place sur la table et un cahier de note qu'on pouvait distinguer déjà allègrement rempli. Parfois l'étudiant s'arrêtait afin d'écouter un de ses morceaux de musique préféré tout en jouant avec un crayon du bout de ses doigts : Le _« Penspinning »_ qu'ils appelaient ça...

Le jeune homme, trop absorbé par l'écoute de son morceau - _Idiots Are Taking Over _de _NOFX_ en l'occurrence - ne remarqua aucunement la présence incongrue s'étant faufilée derrière lui tel un félin sournois. Byakuran regardait d'un air amusé son camarade, occupé à remuer les lèvres au rythme des paroles endiablées du groupe punk. A bien y réfléchir, jamais il n'aurait soupçonné avant de connaître les goûts musicaux de Shoichi, que ce dernier pouvait écouter ce genre de groupe ou de style de musique. De prime abord, Irie ressemblait à l'élève sérieux de base avec son expression quasi toujours neutre, ses lunettes qu'il remontait souvent d'un geste devenu machinal, ses vêtements sobres... Bref, le premier de la classe lambda et ce mélange propre au jeune homme lui avait de suite plu. Rencontrer Irie et apprendre petit à petit à le connaître avait – et était encore – l'occupation préférée de l'argenté.

Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et s'approchant un peu plus, abaissa d'un geste rapide le casque de son camarade pour venir coller son menton sur son épaule et lui glisser en un murmure :

« Sympa le petit concert improvisé, Irie-kun. »

Le concerné sursauta aussitôt et ses joues, parsemées de taches de rousseur se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur gourmande qui aurait presque pu s'accorder avec ses cheveux. Byakuran s'accordait à penser qu'il était un des rares – si ce n'est le seul – à parvenir à retirer le masque de sérieux qu'arborait sans cesse l'étudiant et cette pensée l'amusait au plus haut point. Irie bégaya des paroles inaudibles et se tourna vers son homologue, un regard courroucé à l'appui.

« Bya...Kuran... Combien de fois t'aies-je dis d'arrêter de me surprendre comme ça ? »

L'argenté le gratifia d'une expression hautement amusée, ce qui avait à chaque fois pour finalité de l'exaspérer et/ou de l'embarrasser, au choix. Car outre le fait que oui, il pouvait écouter des groupes de punk/rock malgré ce qu'en disent les apparences, Irie entretenait avec le plus grand des soins deux secrets distincts que jamais ô grand jamais il ne révélerait : Le premier, potentiellement plus abordable que le deuxième avait attrait à la musique ni plus ni moins et le mettait en scène, un jour peut-être, lui et sa guitare, parmi un groupe de rock. Irie aimait la musique ; L'écouter et la jouer représentait de ces rares moments de détente lui permettant d'apprécier pleinement chaque accords, chaque sonorités … En somme, chaque moments de bonheur. Le deuxième... n'était tout simplement pas concevable. Au plus profond de lui, le jeune homme en avait probablement honte et s'abstenait d'en parler à quiconque; pas même avec lui-même ou alors en de rares occasions teintées d'espoirs vains. D'ailleurs, il se demandait parfois comment personne et notamment _lui_ ne l'avait encore percé au grand jour à la vue des regards insistants lui étant adressés : Un mélange à la fois d'admiration et d'attirance inexorable. Byakuran était beau. Byakuran faisait l'unanimité parmi les étudiants, garçons ou filles. Byakuran était brillant ; un de ces génies débarquant d'on ne sait où et destiné à accomplir de grandes choses, aussi quelles n'étaient pas les nombreuses interrogations qu'autrui se posait à son sujet ? Notamment sur le fait qu'il perdait son temps dans une faculté comme la leur ou qu'il restait indéniablement hermétique à toutes relations hormis son amitié avec Shoichi. A cette pensée, l'orangé ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il était une sorte de privilégié, un facteur on ne peut plus existant dans l'univers de son désormais ami. Ce fait le rendait tout simplement heureux.

Le jeune homme songea au fait que c'était bel et bien Byakuran qui lui avait parlé la première fois ; chose qu'il n'aurait, lui, jamais osé faire et dès lors, les deux jeunes étudiants avaient sympathisé. Une année tout au plus devait s'être écoulée lorsque Irie se rendit compte de la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour le bel argenté. Comme à l'accoutumée, des hordes de filles l'attendait à la fin des cours, des _bentos_ plein les mains, des invitations plein la tête, des compliments plein la bouche... Mais malgré tout, jamais Irie n'avait vu Byakuran accepter la moindre invitation ni même le moindre cadeau de ces groupies hystériques; Non, il se contentait de sourire tout en déclinant poliment chaque intentions lui étant adressées. Et à chaque fois, ça le rendait à la fois admiratif et jaloux... Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre si ce n'est batailler avec son ressenti en silence ? La pilule avait été dur à avaler mais à la longue, l'étudiant s'était accommodé au fait qu'il était de ce bord là. Qu'il aimait son camarade de cours. Qu'il aimait un homme...

Après tout, que ce soit avec des filles ou non, Irie n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler quelqu'un de doué, sentimentalement parlant.

« Encore en train de travailler ? » Questionna son ami, étonné, en jetant un regard à la pagaille ambiante.

Shoichi secoua vivement la tête et entreprit de rassembler ce qui constituait sur la pauvre table agonisante, en effet un véritable capharnaüm.

« Je n'ai pas ton cerveau, malheureusement. »

Byakuran l'observa un moment et se joignit au rangement, refermant des bouquins de ci de là.

« Encore heureux Irie-kun... Tu ne sais pas quels genres de pensées déplacées germent constamment à l'intérieur . »

Le roux releva la tête et le regarda quelques instants, interdit. Un léger frisson le parcouru lorsqu'il croisa les iris anthracites rivées sur lui et cette expression énigmatique, proche du sérieux. Byakuran, d'un pas agile s'approcha alors de lui et planta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Irie eut un mouvement de recul immédiat et au même moment, l'autre éclata de rire.

« Je rigole. Tu aurais dû voir ta tête ! »

Le rouquin le dévisagea ouvertement et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

« Arrête de me faire flipper pour rien, espèce de génie à la noix ! »

Tout le monde à la faculté s'accordait à dire que Shoichi était lui aussi un petit génie. Méthodique, appliqué, sérieux – trop peut-être ? - et surtout passionné par les sciences, le jeune homme venait à bout de chaque problèmes posés, chaque équations inexactes, chaque erreurs et il avait un domaine de prédilection qui était celui de la robotique. S'il y avait bien une discipline dans laquelle il savait ne pas avoir d'adversaires, c'était bien celle là. Même Byakuran ne s'y frottait pas, c'était peu dire...

Seulement... Au delà du fait de ce qu'autrui pouvait en penser, Irie ne se considérait pas comme ayant réponses à tout. Qui le pouvait ? En réalité, le sujet de toutes ses interrogations restait celui qu'il côtoyait le plus souvent, avec qui il passait le plus clair de son temps : Byakuran était et restait l'incarnation de sa propre faiblesse. Le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer le comportement de l'argenté à son égard et cette zone d'ombre le déstabilisait profondément. Peut-être s'y prenait-il mal au final ? :

1- Observation et établissement des faits : Byakuran agit parfois – d'accord souvent – de manière bizarre avec moi.

2- Hypothèse : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

3- Expérimentation/vérification de l'hypothèse : … ?

_Epic Fail_… La démarche ne semblait pas fonctionner pour ce genre de choses puisqu'il en était toujours au même point. Lui qui s'interdisait de postuler le fait que peut-être Byakuran et lui … RaAah non, non et non ! Autant dire que la réflexion semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme depuis quelques temps.

« On dirait que tu réfléchies à un problème qui n'aurait potentiellement aucune solution. Hum ? » S'enquit alors Byakuran en observant la mine renfrognée de son camarade.

« Mon problème n'a pas de solution. » Rétorqua t-il froidement.

L'argenté croisa ses bras et adopta un air faussement pensif.

« Nous sommes parfaitement au courant toi et moi notamment, que chaque problèmes à une solution lui étant affiliée voir même plusieurs. Alors ? »

Irie soupira ; Évidemment, ce n'était pas n'importe quel rigolo en face de lui …

« M'oblige pas à te le dire. C'est personnel et complètement inutile d'en parler et même d'y penser. Sur ce, je rentre. Je suis crevé. »

Se faisant, il empoigna ses affaires et prit la direction de la sortie.

« Je suis sûre qu'en planchant tous les deux dessus, ton problème aurait sa solution et plus rapidement que tu ne crois. » Lança l'autre depuis le fond de la salle.

« Je n'en doute pas... Souffla t-il, indifférent. On se voit demain ?

- J'y compte bien. Bonne nuit, Irie-kun. »

La salle redevint silencieuse et seul le crépuscule avenant l'éclairait, baignant les murs d'une délicieuse couleur vermeille. Un rictus prit place sur les lèvres de l'argenté _« J'y compte bien, mon petit Sho-chan... Les nuits me paraissent tellement longues... »_. Jetant un coup d'œil supplémentaire sur la table, il s'empara du crayon fraîchement oublié et s'avança vers la fenêtre. Dehors, traversant la cour assurément déserte, le jeune étudiant se hâtait de retourner dans sa chambre sans se douter des iris clairs, mélange de gris et de bleu, qui semblait le dévorer de parts en parts. _« Trop mignon... »_

Le lendemain, l'amphi était quasiment plein quand son camarade fit son entrée dans la vaste salle, Livres sous le bras, quelques minutes de retard à son actif. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, Byakuran était souvent en retard pour on ne sait quelles raisons mais au final, personne ne lui demandait d'explications. Son coeur s'emballa lorsqu'il rencontra les onyx et que ce dernier lui adressa un sourire avant d'aller rejoindre une place quelconque située dans le fond de la pièce. Les heures défilèrent et bientôt la matinée se termina sous les étirements fatigués des autres étudiants, se hâtant de quitter la salle.

« Je voudrais te faire part d'une idée de projet. » Avait lancé l'argenté tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à déjeuner.

« Ah bon, quoi donc ?

- En fait, je m'ennuyais ces derniers temps et j'ai eu l'idée de concevoir une sorte de jeu virtuel ; pour passer le temps...

- Où trouves-tu le temps de t'ennuyer ?

- Hum... Quand je ne suis pas aux côtés de mon petit Sho-chan. »

Irie déglutit avec difficulté à l'entente du _« Sho-chan »_ et se tourna, embarrassé de plus belle vers son homologue qui lui, avait l'air franchement amusé avec cette habitude lui étant propre. Plus loin, des hordes de filles gloussaient à leur passage, chuchotant des _« Byakuran »_ par ci, _« Byakuran »_ par là et Irie se sentit rapidement mal à l'aise. L'expression de l'argenté perdit alors de sa superbe et un seul regard vers la meute de groupies suffit à les faire gémir d'effroi et s'éloigner en toute hâte.

« Alors, partant ? » Questionna t-il, de nouveau le sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il observait l'étonnement de son homologue quant à la fuite éclair des jeunes filles, se pressant de regagner le bâtiment.

« Je... Heu oui pourquoi pas ?

- Cool. Alors on se voit ce soir à la bibliothèque ?

- Très bien. A ce soir. »

En fin d'après-midi, Irie en était encore à se demander ce qui avait bien pu pousser les fans de Byakuran à se faire la malle de la sorte. Cette idée le mettait mal à l'aise au même titre que les élucubrations des étudiants sur leur pseudo-amitié ; La faculté était championne dans ce domaine. Au final, le roux se dit que si les rumeurs allaient bon train, c'était que tout allait pour le mieux et cette pensée le rasséréna un minimum alors qu'il pénétrait dans la bibliothèque, le soir venu. Un détail le frappa d'emblée : Byakuran était seul dans la pièce. Aucun groupes d'étudiants ne se partageaient l'espace pourtant très prisé à cette heure de la journée. Personne, uniquement eux deux dans la vaste pièce : ce fait le mit dès lors en joie.

« C'est bizarre qu'il n'y a personne à cette heure... »

L'argenté releva les yeux de son ordinateur portable où il était occupé à pianoter énergiquement et sourit au nouveau venu.

« On dirait qu'ils sont tous occupés... Un marshmallow ? Proposa t-il en tendant le paquet rempli de douceurs nacrées.

- Heu... Merci. Bon et si tu m'expliquait un peu ton fameux projet ?

- En fait, je lui ai peut-être trouvé un nom mais j'attendais de connaître ton avis à ce sujet. »

Les deux jeunes gens se penchèrent sur le projet ; Irie écoutait attentivement les propos de son ami et apportait son point de vue ainsi que quelques changements au fur et mesure que l'entreprise prenait forme. Dehors, la lune brillait désormais haut dans le ciel et seules les quelques lumières prenant place sur les tables offraient à ses occupants une douce et agréable lueur tamisée. A mesure que le temps avançait et que les plans s'entassaient, Irie pouvait distinguer la vive lueur s'étant allumée dans les yeux de son homologue. Byakuran semblait happé par la création de ce nouveau jeu, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le rouquin chez qui la proximité écrasante commençait à faire parler d'elle dans les moindres recoins de son corps. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils travaillent ensemble, côte à côte mais c'était bel et bien la première fois qu'ils le faisaient avec autant de détermination. L'argenté semblait avoir trouvé un nouveau centre d'intérêt, le prenant irrémédiablement à cœur et quelque part Shoichi s'en trouva comblé de pouvoir y participer. Ce jeu représentait un nouveau fils les reliant tous les deux, une nouvelle attache, un nouveau point commun le ramenant incontestablement vers lui.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que c'était que ce nom provisoire ?

- Le _« Choice »_, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? Pas trop compliqué, on a déjà assez à faire avec son élaboration. Sourit-il.

- Je trouve ça pas trop mal, j'approuve. »

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, on put voir les deux camarades passer le plus clair de leur temps à la bibliothèque quand ils n'étaient pas en cours. La pièce demeurait toujours assurément vide et rapidement cette idée fut chassée de l'esprit du rouquin tant il était accaparé par leurs travaux mais également par la présence de Byakuran. Plus les secondes, les minutes, les heures, les jours, les semaines ainsi que les mois passaient, plus Irie s'évertuait à essayer de cacher du mieux possible l'attirance indicible lui tenaillant le cœur. Ce soir ou plutôt cette nuit là, les deux jeunes gens avaient, après quelques remontrances quant à leurs départs beaucoup trop tardifs de la bibliothèque, atterri dans la minuscule - mais propice au travail - chambre du roux. Byakuran était comme à l'accoutumée aussi décontracté que jamais, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre qui essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas songer au fait qu'il était seul avec l'argenté et dans _sa_ chambre de surcroit. Il se trouvait idiot ; un parfait abruti tant ses réactions étaient semblables à celle d'une vierge effarouchée.

« Dis, Sho-chan...

_« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça... »_

… Est-ce que tu as des secrets enfouies au plus profond de toi ? »

La bonne blague...

« Heu je... Peut-être. Pourquoi cette question soudaine ?

- Ça te dit d'échanger un de nos secrets ?

- Hein mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arri... ?

Cette expression. Irie resta figé quelques instants. La même que lors de ce fameux soir... Byakuran le fixait intensément de ses orbes luminescentes. L'atmosphère semblait avoir changé du tout au tout, provoquant gêne et mal aise chez l'un et sentiment de puissance et de supériorité chez l'autre. L'argenté bougea et d'un mouvement agile se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son homologue qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, comme enseveli sous le poids de son aura électrisante et ô combien excitante. Byakuran était semblable à un fauve prêt à le manger tout cru ; Il n'était pas question de demi-mesure, soit il le laissait en vie, soit il le déchirait ici et maintenant. Instinctivement, le rouquin recula inutilement vers le mur le plus proche, ce qui évidemment n'arrêta pas l'autre qui parvint tout aussi rapidement entre ses jambes. Une intense lueur prédatrice avait envahit ses yeux et dès lors Shoichi put affirmer qu'il ne reconnaissait aucunement son camarade de classe.

« Moi j'aimerais bien faire un tas de voyages... Mais pas n'importe lesquels, des voyages dans le temps... Souffla t-il de sa voix de miel à quelques centimètres du cou du rouquin. Tu ne trouve pas ça délirant ? Et toi mon petit Sho-chan, c'est quoi ton secret ? »

Une coulée de lave. Telle était l'état de son sang dans ses veines. Le liquide carmin semblait se solidifier à vue d'œil et bientôt outre le fait qu'il avait du mal à respirer, ce sont des maux de ventre qui le submergèrent férocement. Malgré la lenteur apparente du débit sanguin, son pouls lui avait redoublé d'intensité dans sa poitrine et rythmait telles des montagnes russes le reste de son corps. Le wagon quitta violemment les rails lorsque Byakuran avait, tel un fauve, fondu dans son cou, faisant s'entrechoquer leurs peaux respectives à ses endroits incongrus. Le bout du nez de son assaillant n'avait de cesse d'éveiller les moindres grains de sa peau, provoquant frissons et soupirs déplacés. Irie tenta désespérément de repousser l'autre quand il songea au fait que bientôt le nez mutin serait remplacé par des dents acérés prêtes à lui lacérer la jugulaire.

« Bya...Kuran... Arrête, qu'est-ce que... »

Le concerné recula légèrement sans pour autant laisser à sa proie une quelconque possibilité d'échappatoire et le gratifia d'un énième sourire énigmatique ayant probablement pour but de l'apaiser.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais... Je veux juste connaître ton secret. Ça restera entre nous, Sho-chan. »

Irie ne pu retenir un gémissement sourd de franchir les barrières de ses lèvres tandis que son bourreau était de nouveau à l'offensive contre sa chair. Plus que les attaques sensuelles de ce dernier semblables à une illusion, c'était bel et bien la réalité de son corps qui l'étreignait. Chaque parcelle de peau semblait animée d'un feu ardent que l'autre s'attelait d'entretenir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour découvrir qu'il avait une érection. Tension douloureuse et comprimée à l'intérieur de la prison textile et à la vue des petits rires licencieux proférés contre la peau de son cou, Byakuran était au courant, il en était certain. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette torture avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

« Je... Je voudrais... Devenir musicien... Dans un groupe... C'est.. voilà ! »

Ce qui aurait dû arrêter les ardeurs les argenté n'eut aucun effet et bientôt, ce dernier remonta doucement... Tout doucement... Vers l'oreille, ce qui le fit tressaillir.

« Musicien hein ? Intéressant … Susurra t-il. Mais ce n'est pas ce secret que je voulais entendre. Avoues-moi l'autre. »

Shoichi faillit s'étrangler sous le poids des paroles et devant l'horreur de la réalité. Non, Byakuran ne pouvait pas être au courant de _ça_ ? Il lui fallut quelques minutes supplémentaires pour retrouver l'usage de la parole mais surtout une once de courage :

« Q-quel autre ? … Je n'ai rien pas d'autre secret. Je t'en prie... »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Le roux avait fermé les yeux, s'apprêtant à un quelconque revirement de situation. Et c'est ce qui se passa... La lourde étreinte lui enserrant le cœur disparut en même temps que l'argenté se dégageait de lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit un œil, Byakuran s'était rechaussé et avait empoigné la poignée de porte. Il tourna légèrement la tête et lui adressa un autre sourire :

« Je crois que tu as besoin de sommeil. Bonne nuit, Irie-kun. »

Le vide qui emplit alors la pièce après que la porte se fut refermée prit rapidement possession de son cœur et bientôt les larmes défilèrent telles un cortège sinistre à la surface de ses joues au même titre que les innombrables interrogations dans les moindres recoins de sa tête si bien qu'il sombra aussitôt, exténué, dans les limbes du sommeil.

Les jours qui suivirent le confortèrent alors dans l'idée que tout ceci n'était qu'un sombre farce. Un rêve amer, une chimère lancinante dues à son désir toujours plus grandissant de vouloir le posséder. Sa relation avec Byakuran était on ne peut plus normale si ce n'est que le désir qu'il croyait éteint pour son camarade avait redoublé d'intensité. Il le voulait, plus que tout il le voulait. Toute impression désagréable quant à cette fameuse nuit disparurent lorsque Byakuyan lui expliqua qu'il s'était tout simplement endormi après des longues heures de travail. L'argenté l'avait alors porté jusqu'à son lit et avait regagné sa propre chambre. Les choses étant qu'il s'était bel et bien réveillé dans son lit, un mot trônant sur la table basse avec pour contenu un simple _« Bonne nuit, Irie-kun. »_

Pour il ne savait quelles raisons, l'appellation de son camarade le concernant provoquait froid et vide à l'intérieur de son corps. Impersonnelle, détachée, banale... voilà ce qu'inspirait désormais la présence de l'argenté à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer ?

Le _« choice »_ était à présent pleinement opérationnel et chaque parties auxquelles ils jouaient après les cours constituaient selon Irie, une des innombrables clés lui permettant d'expliquer pourquoi leur relation avait semblerait-il changé du tout au tout. Ou alors, peut-être se faisait-il des idées tout simplement ?

Quittant pour la énième fois leur monde virtuel, les deux jeunes étudiants reposèrent casques et clavier et s'étirèrent sans retenue aucune tandis que dans la bibliothèque, les derniers étudiants quittaient peu à peu la pièce. Shoichi observa du coin de l'oeil son homologue, occupé à piquer allègrement une énième friandises nacrées dans un énième paquet bientôt assurément vide et ne se rendit compte qu'après coup qu'il le dévorait du regard comme lui dévorait ses sucreries du bout de ses doigts, de manière aguicheuse, presque sensuelle.

« Byakuran... C'est quoi ton secret ? »

L'argenté adopta une mine quelque peu étonnée et bientôt se tourna entièrement vers lui ; sa joue glissa dans la paume de sa main et il esquissa un sourire.

« Un problème, Irie-kun ? Pourquoi ce genre de question tout à coup ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas. De la curiosité mal placée sans doute, désolé. »

Laissant échapper un soupir amusé, il prit une autre friandise avec laquelle il joua du bout de ses doigts fins.

« Tu sais bien... Diriger une fabrique de ces trucs. Fit-il avec délice tandis qu'il portait le met en question tout contre ses lèvres. Et toi ? »

Irie le regarda alors, incrédule tandis que bien vite la gêne commençait à opérer sur chaque partie de son corps. Ses joues virèrent au rouge cerise et il se mit à se dandiner nerveusement sur sa chaise, cherchant à rassembler la moindre once de courage intersidérale lui permettant de pouvoir, ensuite et surtout, assumer pleinement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Au même titre que la partie pleinement jouée et terminée, les cartes se devaient désormais d'être jouées :

« Je ne sais pas, probablement avoir assez de courage pour te dire que … Que je suis raide dingue de toi. »

La suite ne fut que philosophie songea Shoichi, au bord de l'évanouissement aussi bien mental que physique. Les choses auraient pu- et à bien y réfléchir, auraient peut-être du ? – se passer ainsi : Byakuran manquant de s'étrangler avec un marshmallow récalcitrant et tournant des yeux exorbités vers son homologue, près à prendre ses jambes à son cou dans les secondes qui suivirent. Celui-ci bégayant des paroles incompréhensibles en vue de se justifier quant à l'éventuelle conséquence de ses propos.

Auraient du ? Pas nécessairement.

En réalité, Byakuran ne fut nullement choqué par la déclaration saugrenue de son camarade et restait éternellement flegmatique en toute circonstance hormis un large sourire prenant place sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait l'autre ayant détourné les yeux, profondément gêné.

« Tu l'as fait. » S'était-il contenté de préciser, imperturbable.

Aurait-il également pu prédire que le rouquin aurait balayé toutes barrières pour venir prendre place sur ses genoux et quérir ses lèvres avec une impatience manifeste ?

Chassant la brève note d'étonnement trahissant ses traits, l'argenté se reporta sur ce qu'il avait présentement sous les yeux afin d'apprécier lui aussi pleinement l'échange. Encore une facette propre au jeune homme qu'il se surprit à découvrir d'une part mais, et surtout à apprécier d'autre part. Shoichi posait et apposait encore ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser se voulant chaste. Chaste ? Byakuran ? Si Irie commençait ce petit jeu de séduction, ils iraient jusqu'au bout, quoi que cela implique et justement, cela impliquait un plus que net approfondissement.

Alors que le rouquin avait passé ses bras autour de son cou, Byakuran enroula les siens autour de ses hanches et pressa d'autant plus leur deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Irie gémit quand il sentit une langue conquérante se pressant aux abords de ses lèvres rougies. Se détachant lentement, les regards céladon et anthracite se captèrent alors véritablement pour la première fois : Une proie face à un prédateur ; voilà ce qui animait à nouveau les yeux de l'argenté.

« On peut encore faire marche arrière, mon petit Sho-chan ? »

Le ton teinté de lubricité alors qu'il l'appelait de nouveau ainsi et les onyx qui semblait le déshabiller avec délice allumèrent une multitude de feux ardents dans le corps du rouquin qui, n'hésitant pas une demi-seconde de plus, fondit de plus belle sur les lèvres appétissantes. Trop longtemps maintenant qu'il nourrissait pareil attirance, pareil désir pour son camarade de classe ; il ne pouvait plus reculer. D'ailleurs le voulait-il ? Le ballet d'étreintes fiévreuses s'amorçant dans leurs bouches scella définitivement le fait que non, il était hors de question de reculer.

Shoichi ouvra un peu plus sa bouche afin d'y laisser entrer pleinement sa consoeur, avide, impétueuse, véhémente... Elle avait ce goût si agréable du sucre. Si délectable. Byakuran explorait avec un délice non dissimulé les moindres recoins de la bouche de son désormais et quoi qu'on en dise amant. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Jamais le jeune rouquin n'avait échangé tel baiser passionné, dehors ou dedans, les langues semblaient ne plus vouloir se détacher, dansant avec toujours plus de fougue, augmentant toujours plus le désir inextinguible les animant tous les deux.

L'échange s'éternisait , cessant parfois pour permettre à ses instigateurs de reprendre leur souffle puis reprenait avec toujours plus de frénésie. Byakuran avait passé ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, tâtonnant la peau douce, excitant l'un après l'autre les boutons de chair déjà plus que réceptifs. Une plainte sourde s'était échappé des lèvres du rouquin quand l'autre avait pris au piège l'un d'eux entre ses doigts experts. Sans qu'il ne les contrôlent, ses mains se pressèrent à l'ébauche du jean de l'argenté. Quémandant avec une impatience lui étant complétement nouvelle l'ouverture de son désir. Byakuran sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine et s'obligea à baisser les yeux pour apercevoir le bouton de son jean ayant fièrement sauté et ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur être désormais à l'air libre, entre leur deux corps encore trop vêtus à son goût. La palme de la surprise lui atterri en pleine figure quand Irie avait quitté sa place initiale pour venir s'accroupir au niveau de son bas-ventre, non sans une once d'appréhension dans le regard devant la colonne de chair érigé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il allait le faire. Il allait faire à Byakuran la plus belle gâterie de sa vie. Balayant d'un revers le fait qu'il était complètement novice dans ce domaine et sous les regards bouillonnant de désir de l'autre, il prit le sexe en bouche et amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Byakuran ravala toutes ses fausses idées selon lesquelles, l'autre aurait depuis longtemps pris ses jambes à son cou et laissa échapper un soupir rauque en s'enfonçant lentement dans son siège. Il apprécia de nouveau cette facette nouvelle du jeune homme : l'audace. C'est cette audace licencieuse qui là, présentement lui prodiguait pareilles sensations. Shoichi Irie, son petit Sho-chan, premier de la classe était en train, dans le fond de la bibliothèque universitaire, de lui tailler la pipe du siècle. N'importe qui pouvait entrer à n'importe quel moment et découvrir, après tant d'élucubrations infondées – quoi que, maintenant... - le tournant pour le moins intéressant que prenait la relation entre les deux jeunes hommes. Cette idée effrayait le rouquin mais l'excitait aussi au plus haut point ; qu'importe, toute la faculté pouvait débarquer sous ses yeux qu'il n'arrêterai pas l'entreprise pour laquelle il donnait tant d'ardeur. Les soupirs rauques de son amant n'avait de cesse de renflouer son désir et bientôt, il accéléra le mouvement tandis qu'une de ses mains libres avait pris la direction de sa propre virilité oppressée. Byakuran appréciait le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux ; une main alla rejoindre l'étendue rougeoyante et entreprit de fourrager les mèches carotènes avec autant de vivacité qu'il s'attelait à la tâche. Un énième mouvement buccal de la part du rouquin le fit se libérer entre ses lèvres. Irie accueillit la semence dans sa bouche avant de relever les yeux vers son amant et d'y apprécier l'expression d'extase prenant place sur son beau visage. Le regard plus lubrique que jamais, l'argenté frotta le bout de son sexe contre ses lèvres afin d'y enlever les dernières gouttes de luxure.

« Avale, mon petit Sho-chan... »

Il s'exécuta, non sans une grimace et sous le regard impudique de son camarade qui le détaillait de façon carrément ostentatoire. Se rapprochant afin de s'abreuver à nouveau des lèvres offertes, l'argenté lui barra la route et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille :

« Déshabilles-toi. »

Encore une fois, Irie s'exécuta ; trop absorbé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Trop subjugué par ce qu'il était en train de faire et surtout trop impatient par ce qui allait suivre. Byakuran le rendait fou. Cette impression tout sauf anodine qu'il allait le dévorer de bout en bout avait pour effet de le rendre dingue. Désormais entièrement nu, les joues explicitement teintée et le regard fuyant, le rouquin attendait la suite ; complètement à sa merci. L'autre se releva et esquissa un sourire en détaillant chaque partie du corps offerte sur un plateau. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il prit le visage entre ses mains et y enleva les lunettes qu'il posa délicatement sur la table après avoir replié les branches avec soin.

« Tu m'excites. Déshabilles-moi. »

Le rouquin ne bougea pas, soutenant le regard de braise lui étant adressé ; regrettant par la même son refus de docilité.

« Embrasses-moi. »

Ces mots se répandirent en écho dans le corps de l'argenté et il faillit en perdre les pédales. L'excès d'audace de son partenaire lui fit tourner le sang et bientôt sa main agrippait avec férocité le menton, rapprochant explicitement leurs visages ainsi que leurs lèvres...

« C'est un ordre ? »

« Byakuran... S'il te plait... »

Le concerné poussa un soupir amusé et délaissa rapidement le visage de son partenaire pour saisir ses mains et les apposer sur son propre jean.

« Je vais faire bien mieux mais avant ça, déshabilles-moi. » Ordonna t-il à nouveau.

Un regard courroucé à l'appui, le jeune homme capitula et entreprit de retirer tous remparts à ce qui allait suivre. Il abaissa le pantalon devenu bien trop gênant et ne manqua pas de frôler avec envie le sexe à nouveau fièrement érigé. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il contempla pour la première fois le torse blanc et finement musclé du génie de la fac. La vision s'offrant à lui était des plus aphrodisiaques possibles ; Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Byakuran n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour le coincer contre une table proche, appuyant son torse contre son dos, appuyant sa virilité tendue contre ses fesses rondes et ô combien désirables. Passant une langue sur ses lèvres, l'argenté le fit se cambrer d'avantage afin d'avoir une vue pleinement dégagée sur ce qui allait être sien dans les quelques instants à venir. Le sexe gorgé de désir et palpitant du rouquin tapait contre la surface dur et froide la table, lui arrachant des gémissements plaintifs et saccadés. Byakuran se délectait de ses soupirs latents ; Bientôt il fit glisser un doigt entre les fesses fermes, faisant attendre la suite et appréciant son attitude de parfait bourreau.

« Bya...Kuran... » Gémit l'autre contre la surface en bois.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon petit Sho-chan ?

- Tu … Tu sais très bien... » Baragouina t-il, rouge comme une pivoine.

« Tu veux que je te prenne sauvagement ?

- N-non... Je veux... Je veux que tu y aille doucement...

- Très bien. Dans ce cas... Une petite préparation s'impose. »

Irie réprima un léger cri quand quelque chose de plutôt fin, long et dur s'insinua entre ses fesses ; Tâtant, appuyant contre son anneau de chair jamais violé. Byakuran enfonça le crayon en lui, tout en appréciant l'effet produit. Il fit de lents vas-et-vient, enfonçant toujours un peu plus le bâtonnet en plastique entre ses chairs.

« Noon... Je... Toi... Fais-le...

- Pardon ?

- ... Tes doigts...

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Fais-le... Mhh... Avec tes doigts... » Implora le jeune homme.

Un rictus prit de nouveau place sur les lèvres de l'argenté qui aucunement destiné à obéir, fit glisser un doigt aux côtés du bâtonnet, ce qui fit dès lors tressaillir violemment son partenaire. Un autre doigt vint rapidement les rejoindre puis un troisième et... Un quatrième... Sous les gémissements exaltés du jeune roux contre la table. Il était comme scindé en deux ; une douleur lancinante lui broyait le dos et il ne pu empêcher les larmes de couler à nouveau. Les premières effluves du plaisir se manifestèrent enfin quand, dans une tentative qui le surprit lui-même, l'argenté s'était saisi de son visage et lui avait roulé le patin du siècle. Le plaisir redoubla d'intensité lorsque, retirant toutes barrières à leur union, Byakuran avait positionné son sexe à son entrée, jugée amplement préparée et avait glissé d'un mouvement sec, totalement en lui. Un souffle erratique parvint aux oreilles du rouquin tandis que l'autre appréciait pleinement cette immobilité doucereuse. C'était chaud, doux et serré... Bon sang, il se sentait complètement oppressé, comme aspiré de l'intérieur et il lui fallut vite ravalé la pensée selon laquelle il aurait pu venir là, comme ça, sans avoir bougé d'un millimètre au risque que ça n'arrive, purement et simplement. Et puis quoi encore ? Byakuran était bien trop fier pour ça.

« Bou-bouge... »

La voix de son partenaire le sortit dès lors de ses pensées et il se recentra, avide sur le déroulement des choses. Lentement, il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et cadencé sous les gémissements étouffés de l'autre. Le rythme devint cependant plus soutenu à mesure que l'intimité semblait se décontracter et bientôt, les coups de butoirs de firent de plus en plus puissant. Une main tremblante avait pris la direction de sa virilité et fut bien vite repoussé par celle, plus véhémente de l'argenté qui dès lors mis autant d'ardeur dans chacun de ses gestes. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé Irie crier de la sorte et pas que des paroles inaudibles : _« C'est boon...! »_, _« Byakur...Aan ! Plus profond... »_, _« Encore ! »_. Le jeune homme allait définitivement lui faire perdre la tête. Dans un élan de sauvagerie, il le retourna et le pénétra de nouveau afin de s'abreuver pleinement de ses expressions jouissives. Le _« Trop mignon »_ alla bien vite rejoindre la poubelle pour un, nettement plus approprié et tellement plus vrai _« Carrément bandant »._

« Je... Aaah Je viens... »

Qu'a cela ne tienne, il intensifia son coup de poignet et accueillit aussitôt le rouquin entre ses doigts tandis qu'un énième mouvement de bassin le fit lui aussi atteindre les sommets du plaisir en un gémissement bestial.

Revenant peu à peu des limbes du plaisir, L'argenté se retira sans douceur aucune puis fit aussitôt dos à son partenaire, s'appuyant contre la table dans un semblant d'indifférence. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais pensé vouloir se taper Shoichi était un épouvantable mensonge ; Combien de fois avait-il voulu le coincer entre les étagères et le faire crier jusqu'à plus soif ? Et maintenant, c'était chose faite... Alors pourquoi ressentait-il ce sentiment dérangeant ?

Irie émergea lui aussi de son état post-orgasmique et jeta un regard incertain à son désormais amant. Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Et lui pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire sortir un son de sa bouche alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, il criait de plaisir ?

Doucement, le jeune homme se glissa contre le dos lui faisant face et posa son menton tout contre son épaule en un geste se voulant tendre. Son cœur s'emballa lorsque le son de la voix de l'autre se fit entendre :

« Sympa le petit concert improvisé, Sho-chan. »

Shoichi rougit violemment en repensant au dit « concert » et apposa un rapide baiser dans le cou offert. Byakuran ne bougea pas d'un pouce ; il semblait perdu dans ses pensées...

**-x-x-**

_« Un problème se voit affublé de plusieurs solutions. Un espace-temps se voit affublé de plusieurs mondes parallèles. J'espère qu'on se recroisera dans l'un d'eux, mon petit Sho-chan. See ya. »_

Irie regarda un instant, interdit, le bout de papier sur lequel trônait l'écriture de son ex-camarade de fac. Officiellement, Byakuran avait été transféré dans une école spécialisée loin du Japon afin d'y poursuivre sa scolarité, considérée comme handicapante s'il restait ici et à la vue de son potentiel.

Officieusement... La véritable raison, peu de gens la connaissait et c'est en tout état de cause que Shoichi Irie décida de la divulguer lors du _« Choice »_, opposant la famille Vongola aux Millefiores, des années plus tard.


End file.
